My life is in ruins
by FanGirl54
Summary: Clarke is a junior is High school, and she feels like her life is falling apart when she ends up being pregnant. Only thing worse than that is ending up in a pseudo custody battle over who the baby's father is while trying to help fix your friend's life at the same time. [Rated M for coarse language and possible adult themes] [several others not included in character section]
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what this is, I wrote it in an hour at 2-3 am, apparently my best time for writing, but yeah, if you think this has any chance of being continued, let me know in the reviews**

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I'm going to die. I am going to die, and if I'm not killed by my mom, I'm gonna kill myself. Jesus." She was pacing across her room, head in hands, while Raven sat on the bed.

"Alright hon, calm down it can't be that bad. Can it?"

"Raven. I'm. Pregnant. How much worse could it possibly get?!" she sarcastically laughs.

"It could be your best friend's baby." Raven jokes. She stops in the middle of the room to look at the Latina. "No, It's not..."

"Close enough..." Clarke slides down her wall to the floor. "I'm fucked. I am actually fucked. It's my junior year in high school. I'm pregnant, and even worse, I'm pregnant with the child of my best friend's brother. I'm not entirely sure my life could be any worse." Just then the doorbell rings, "Oh good, probably more bad news."

They went downstairs, someone was pounding on the door. "Alright, alright, calm down I'm coming." Clarke muttered. When she opened the door Melanie was standing looking behind her, crying. When she turned back to the two girls in the house they could see she had a black eye, and a busted lip.

"Um..." she was sobbing, "Can I stay with you guys for a while..."

"Christ. Yes, get in here." she pulled her in checking up and down the street before shutting the door and locking the deadbolt. You could tell in the tone of her voice, Clarke was already done with this bullshit, "Alright. What the hell happened this time?"

"Don't be like that, he didn't mean to. I swear he didn't. He just got a little upset, I wanted to go out with some friends and there could've been some guys there. But that's my fault, I know how jealous he is. I shouldn't have asked to go." She explained with her little southern accent, tears falling from her round, red cheeks. She was so small, Clarke loved her to death, but she was so small and helpless. She couldn't defend herself from a fly.

 _Melanie was tiny, 5'1" at the most, she had a little bit of chub to her, but she said she liked it, "it gives me curves." She always said proudly. Her hair was light auburn, eyes bright blue, big, round cheeks, and full lips. 'So cute, seemingly flawless.' was how Clarke described her. Clarke and Melanie were both new to town freshmen year. Being the new kids, naturally they befriended each other, and naturally, they were bullied some. Clarke brushed it off like it was nothing, she moved a lot and was used to it. But Melanie, boy, that just hit her like a bullet. She got so down, so hurt, and it was so hard for her. People made fun of her for her height, her weight, just about anything they could think off. Clarke tried to help, but it was hard. It was horrible, she developed an eating disorder; lost 80 lbs., started wearing makeup constantly to hide her 'imperfections', she wore shoes with height whenever possible. It was just tragic. It still happened for a while, but then Dax came into the picture. He defended her, and stuck up for her, when others tried to pick on her. She befriended him, and started to get along with him really well. He was so nice, and caring around her. She let him in, and started going back to her old self. But Clarke didn't trust him. Around the same time, she became acquainted with Raven. She told Clarke that Dax had just recently gotten out of Juvenile Hall (Juvie) for beating his girlfriend so bad she had to be hospitalized. When Clarke tried to explain it to Melanie, she just denied it. "I'm sure those are just stupid rumors going around. I talked to him about it, he said he was trying to protect her from someone else who was beating on her." She kept shrugging it off. They started dating during sophomore year, it was good for a while, really good. They would go on dates, talk, share, and go out with other couples, regular couple things. Then the parties started, she would come to school with bruises after most of them, other times she wouldn't come for a few days at a time. When Clarke and Raven finally confronted her about it, she explained that 'sure he's rough sometimes, but that doesn't mean he loves me any less' and it's been going on like that ever since._

"Hon, no. That's not how relationships work, at all. You get to do what you want to do, he can protest all he wants, but you get to do what you want. And you certainly don't need to ask for permission to go somewhere."

"But...I do...He takes me everywhere, since my daddy kicked me out, and I've been livin' with him, he drives me everywhere..." she said nervously, and tried to add on, jokingly, "I don't even know where he put my license let alone the keys to my car."

Clarke stood there. Mouth dropped open. "No. That. That is not ok. That is not how a person lives, that is how a _child_ is treated, and you are not a fucking child, you're almost 18. You know that right? Look at me", Clarke stopped and waited for Melanie to look her in the eyes, "This, is **_not_** how you should be treated, you know that. I know you do." She was starring the small girl directly in the eyes, until she broke down again.

"I know!" She cried, "I know, it's awful, he hurts me so much, but I can't help but go back. I love him, and he says he loves me, and no one has ever loved me before...not like he does. Maybe he can stop!" she says trying to be hopeful, while the tears still rolled down her face. At the exact moment Clarke was about to explode on her friend, the last person she wanted to see walked through the door.

* * *

Bellamy walked through the front door at the worst possible time. "Burger delivery!" he said trying to be cheery, oblivious to what was happening inside the house.

"Oh, hell no." Clarke snapped. She marched over to him, grabbing the bag of burgers and placing it on the bench by the door, then pushing on his chest until he was back out the door. "I will deal with you another time, but not today." she slammed the door in his astonished face, angrily grabbed the burgers; taking them into the kitchen, and went back into the living room. She looked at the scene before her and analyzed it. One friend bawling, herself being pregnant, and another friend not knowing how to handle either situation. She grabbed and pillow, sat cross legged in the middle of the floor and just screamed.

"FUUUUUUCK!" she was done and this point. She fell onto her back and started thrashing like a toddler throwing a tantrum, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she was done, she sat up to see her friends staring at her like she just broke her brain, which to be fair, it kind of felt like she did. She laid back down on her back, "My life is fucking falling apart." she stated plainly. "One of my best friends is getting beat up by her boyfriend, my other one is going to hate me or kill me or both, Raven doesn't know how to handle _any_ of this, and I'm...well I'm the biggest fuck up of them all. I broke up with my cheating boyfriend, only to hook up with my best friend's brother and now...well now I'm a fucking junior in High school who's pregnant, and I think I'm dying. And I just cannot express how much I feel like my life is falling apart."

Both girls stared at her flabbergasted, not daring to say a word. Still laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, not daring to look at either of them, Clarke announces, "You have to say something, anything, before I cry."

"Uh..."

"Not sure this is gonna stop you from crying, but Bellamy is behind us and heard you scream everything..." She rose slowly. Now noticing that the man of the moment was standing behind the girls, looking...shocked? Clarke couldn't get a read on what emotion was on his face. Shocked was the only thing she could imagine he must be feeling.

"Perfect. Just, perfect." She said quietly, laying back on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola dudes and dudettes, so I know the last chapter was very busy, a lot of stuff happened, I'll try harder in the future to stick to one of the points in each chapter, thank y'all for reading!**

* * *

 _"FUUUUUUCK!" she was done and this point. She fell onto her back and started thrashing like a toddler throwing a tantrum, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she was done, she sat up to see her friends staring at her like she just broke her brain, which to be fair, it kind of felt like she did. She laid back down on her back, "My life is fucking falling apart." she stated plainly. "One of my best friends is getting beat up by her boyfriend, my other one is going to hate me or kill me or both, the other one doesn't know how to handle any of this, and I'm...well I'm the biggest fuck up of them all. I broke up with my cheating boyfriend, only to hook up with my best friend's brother and now...well now I'm a fucking junior in High school who's pregnant, and I think I'm dying. And I just cannot express how much I feel like my life is falling apart."_

* * *

Bellamy came back in right after Clarke had shut the door in his face. He heard her freaking out before and wanted to make sure she was alright. But after hearing everything, he probably should've just stayed outside.

"You're...you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

"uh...no...?" She answered, her voice becoming higher at the end.

"I just heard you say you were?!"

"Oh...yeah...yeah I am."

"Jeezus...I...what...how...I..." He sat on stairs. She was sprawled on her back.

"Uh, might not make you feel better, but you might not be the dad..." It didn't make _her_ feel any better. If he wasn't the father, that meant Finn was. And he was not on Clarke's good side recently.

* * *

 _They were celebrating their one year anniversary, he ordered food from her favorite Chinese place. She knocked on the door to his apartment (he was a senior and lived on his own after his parents died)._

 _"Wow...youuuu...look Hot...like...really hot..." He said, looking her up and down._

 _She had on dark red lipstick, eyes popping from her mascara, hair curled to perfection, she was also wearing stilettos, nylon stockings, and a short beige trench coat._

 _"Why thank you, I bought this outfit, special for you." She told him with a wink and a smirk, "So, can I come in or do I have to stay in the hallway all night?"_

 _He motioned for her to enter the small loft. She noticed the food on the counter._

 _"Damn, food is already here?" She pouted._

 _"Uh, yeah? Is that a problem?" He looked at her like she had lost her mind. This was her favorite food, she ate it whenever she could._

 _"Well, it's going to get cold."_

 _He looked at the food, "I don't think it will it just got here and-"_

 _when he looked back at her she was wearing fancy lacy lingerie. It was a black corset with red flowers in the small ruffles, small red bows in between the breasts and on the hips, with red ties in the back, and matching black panties with a red bow. Clips were holding up the nylons._

 _"Would you look at that, you got even hotter." He said with a light chuckle._

 _"So...should I keep this on or are we going to do something more fun?" She asked with a sultry tone. Walking closer to him with each word till she was in front of him, grabbing his tie to pull his face down for a kiss._

 _Their lips were in a soft moist embrace, his hands were sliding from her face down to the curve of her hips. He walked forwards, pushing her into the counter, which he lifted her up onto. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands now moving to her thighs. She broke the kiss._

 _"I'm all for a good makeout session, but I_ was _thinking of something different when I said 'something fun', but that's up to you," She said, moving her hands from his neck to a raised position of surrender._

 _He smirked and attacked her mouth again, she squeaked and put her hands back around his neck. He picked her up and started walking towards his bedroom. Then, there was a knock at the door. They both stopped kissing, he sighed sitting her on his bed, "Hold on."_

 _She huffed at his response, couldn't he just ignore whoever it is? She heard yelling behind the closed door, and it sounded like a girl's voice. She cracked open the door to try and hear better._

 _"Alright. Where the fuck is she, where is the whore you've been cheating on me with? I know she's here. Is...Oh my fucking god, is she in the bedroom? Is she in your fucking bedroom? Are you kidding me." Footsteps approached the door, Clarke fell back on the bed when the door was pushed open._

 _"Jesus." The girl looked like she'd been crying for quite a while. She was latina, her hair was a mess, she was wearing a too big t-shirt and baggy sweats tucked into fake Ugg boots._

 _"Raven?" Clarke was shocked._

 _She grabbed Clarke's arm and dragged her into the main living space._

 _"You've got to be fucking with me, you're fucking one of my old friends?!"_

 _Raven was Clarke's friend from her freshman year of high school. Since Raven was three years older than Clarke, after she graduated they stopped talking over a matter of weeks._

 _Finn was standing there, looking like a kid who got caught with playboy magazines. Raven heavy sighed, throwing Clarke's arm down in protest. She grabbed her shoulder mouthing the word 'ow' and rubbing it, while Raven stomped to the door. She opened and almost left before sticking her head back in to get the final word._

 _"And, in case you hadn't guessed, we're over." She said, punctuating with a slam of the door._

 _Clarke looked back at him, with sad puppy eyes, "What the hell was she talking about..."_

 _He still responded with silence. She huffed, put her coat back on and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and stopped, turning back around, she saw a small smile on his face, as she was walking back. She smiled back at him, grabbed the bag of Chinese food and walked out the door. When she got to the elevator it was still open, Raven inside pressing the door close_ _button repeatedly. She stepped into the elevator as far away from the girl as possible. Finally the door shut. Silence for the first two levels (he lived on the top floor of a tall building), then Clarke spoke up (barely),_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"What?" she responded with hostility_

 _"I'm sorry, "She spoke a bit louder this time, "I didn't know you two were dating."_

 _Raven raised her hand like she was about to scold the small blonde, but she sighed and lowered her finger instead._

 _"It's not your fault," She looked at the ground, looking heartbroken._

 _Clarke hurt, physically hurt, knowing she brought this girl so much pain without intention._

 _"You're right. It's not my fault." She said confidently._

 _Raven looked at her with a raised brow, "Alright, don't get too cocky, I'm still pretty pissed."_

 _"No, I wasn't done. You're right, it's not my fault. It's his. And fuck him for being such a piece of shit, he lost such an amazing girl tonight."_

 _"Well don't you think highly of yourself, "She interrupted with an eye roll._

 _"What? No. You. He lost you tonight (he lost me too, but that's whatever I guess). Look, I know you probably hate me, but I now have Chinese food for two, do you think maybe you'd want to come over, eat, and watch terrible movies?" She asked, quickly adding on, "Or anything else. We could talk shit about him, get ice cream, egg someone's house, whatever you want." Raven laughed at the end._

 _"Sure, sounds a whole lot better than going back to my apartment with my roommates, who are a couple (a_ happy _couple), and the one's who warned me about him in the first place."_

 _They both laughed. Getting off in the lobby._

 _"Alright, do you have a car, or do you want a ride to mine?"_

 _"Ride. I may have 2 jobs, but they don't pay_ that _well." They both chuckled again._

 _When they got back to Clarke's house, they watched a couple movies, mostly talking over them about how shitty a boyfriend Finn actually was._

 _Over the next two-ish months they fell back into the rhythm that they left 2 years ago._

* * *

 **Present**

"Uh...I...I just... the other person would be Finn as the father, right?"

Clarke couldn't read his expression, his tone made it sound like he wanted to be the father, but his face read ' _Nope, fuck no._ ' She slowly nodded her head.

Raven interjected, "Wait how? The last time you saw him was almost two months ago, and you didn't have sex that night."

"Well..." Raven squinted her eyes at the blonde on the floor

"Well, what?"

She closed her eyes, pleading to just disappear, but of course it didn't happen. Sighing, she supplied answers.

"Fine. A little while after we broke up I was at a coffee shop trying to work on homework, and he walked in." She paused for dramatic effect. " _With another girl._ "

Gasps from the two girls, and a scoff from Bellamy.

"Anyway, I went home, got drunk, trashed my room, drove over to his apartment and started yelling at him. Yadda yadda yadda, woke up next morning naked in his bed, alone, with a note saying 'had a great time last night, so glad you changed your mind.' Naturally, I called him later and told him I was just drunk, but it still happened."

Raven facepalmed herself. Melanie shook her head looking upset. Clarke continued to lay on the floor expressionless. And Bellamy ran a hand over his face, still trying to process everything.

Everything was so tense. No one knew what to do. Or what came next. And following the pattern of bad luck they were having, obviously, there was a knock on the door. Clarke raised only her head, Bellamy took his face out of his hands, they all looked at the door. Wondering what else could possibly go wrong next.

* * *

 **Whoo, fun times. Review, I like to try and make a story as likable as possible to the readers, and I'm always in need of input. Thank you again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm terrible at updating, or keeping up to date on anything. So sorry, anywho. I need reviews! They are like fucking crack, I need 'em! Leave 'em!  
** **Also, I call Melanie (OC) Mel in this chapter, still no relation to Mel from the show, just a moniker.**

* * *

 _Everything was so tense. No one knew what to do. Or what came next. And following the pattern of bad luck they were having, obviously, there was a knock on the door. Clarke raised only her head, Bellamy took his face out of his hands, they all looked at the door. Wondering what else could possibly go wrong next._

* * *

"Clarke?" Perfect, it was Octavia. "Clarke, have you seen my brother? He took the car and I need to get to work. Also, the car is in your driveway..."

They all glared at the boy in question. Clarke rolled her eyes, getting up. She held out her hand for the keys.

" _How am I supposed to get home?_ " he whispered.

" _I'll give you a ride, just give her the fucking keys!_ " She didn't want to deal with anything she didn't have to today. After a minute, and another knock from Octavia, he put the keys in her hand with a huff.

The blonde opened the door and held the keys out for her to take.

"Sorry, talk to you after work, ok?" The brunette looked at her questionably

"Yes. We are definitely talking after I get off." She took the keys, walking down the path to her car. Looking back every couple of steps. After she drove Clarke shut the door, leaning against it.

"Terrific, she thinks we're fucking." Clarke walked into the kitchen to grab one of the burgers he'd brought over. Stuffing her face, her friends came in after her.

"How do you know she thinks that? She didn't say anything." He questions her.

"Well", She swallowed a large bite with difficulty, "I've been her friend for a little while now, and you're kind of a fuck up and have slept with her friends before."

He gave an incredulous look, while all three girls nodded.

"Anyway, I know the look she gives them. And I just got it. So yay, I'm fucked, she hates me." She finished with a sad look at her complete burger. Grabbing another one because, _Fuck, I've been super hungry since I found out I was pregnant_.

They all looked at her but continued in their conversation, talking over each other.

"You don't know she hates you."  
"She'll get over it, I'm sure."  
"I'm not a fuck up."

"Hey! I-", She started and looked at Bellamy for his non-assuring comment. Shaking it off, she continued, "I don't know her exact reaction, but she ain't a big fan of friends who sleep with her brother."

"Well, maybe she'll cut you slack, seein' how you're her best friend and all..." Melanie's southern twang gave Clarke a small smile, but reality set in and brought her frown back.

"Whatever, I want to sleep." She put the half eaten burger down and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Falling face first on the bed. She heard heavy footfalls behind her but, chose to ignore the person.

* * *

He followed her up the stairs and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Finding her lying face first on her bed. Her pajama shorts were riding up, but he tried to ignore it. Scratching the back of his neck, looking everywhere other than her.

"I know you're standing behind me staring at my ass." She mumbled but made no attempt to move.

He let out a cough, scratching the back of his neck again. "Uh, you said you'd give me a lift home."

She rolled her eyes, turning over to face him. He looked at the floor, suddenly realizing her lack of clothing. She only wore tiny shorts, and a small undershirt, no bra, her hair was in a messy bun, and she had circles under her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, let's go." She got up and started walking down the hall.

"Do you...I mean..." She looked at him, annoyed, while he was gesturing to her body. "I was just asking...I mean you don't have to...but I just..."

"FUCK! Spit it out!"

"Never mind..." She threw up her hands and continued downstairs.

Clarke grabbed her purse and keys, telling her friends, "I'll be right back, just stay here." and proceeding out the front door.

Bellamy stood by the door, hesitant to go outside. Raven laughed.

"Have fun with that bag of hormones."

He just got in the car and tried to not upset her further. But when she passed the street he lived on, he had to question her.

"Uh, where...where are we going?"

"Making two stops before I drop you off."

"Can I ask what they are?"

"Sure." she didn't seem mad at him anymore. "First, I want more greasy food. Second, I need to kill someone."

He was confident all the color drained from his face. "It's uh...it's not me right?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Of course not. You're helping me"

 _Great, I'm going to be an accomplice in murder_ "Ah, well, do I get to know who we're killing?"

"Dax, I'm done with him beating up my friend." She could tell he was a bit confused. "Melanie. He hits her a lot. And I'm done with it. He's hidden her car keys and her license, she's not allowed to go anywhere without asking for _permission_ , and he treats her like a fucking maid service. So I'm going to ask for her things back and tell him they're over, and if he disagrees..."

"You're going to kill him."

"There, you got it."

She sped up a little bit, stopping at **Fat Burger** first. When she pulled in front of the apartment building, she was still fuming. She slammed the truck door shut, marching forward. He ran in front of her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her.

"Alright princess, slow down a little bit. Do you have an actual plan or are you just walking in there blind?"

"I told you my plan."

"Killing the guy isn't a plan. I mean, he is the worst, but you are ill prepared for a murder." She huffed at his observation.

"Yes, I have a plan." She pushed past him, walking up the stairs in the building. He followed. The blonde pounded on the door of the apartment that was blasting shitty music.

" _Care to share your plan with me, Princess_?" He whispered.

"Nope." She popped the P. "You'll find out soon enough."

The door swung open, revealing a tall guy in sweats, smoking a joint. "You're not the pizza guy?"

Clarke pushed past him and shut off his stereo system.

"Hey! Alright, who the fuck is this bitch?" He asked after Bellamy walked into the apartment.

"'This bitch' can speak for herself. Now, where is my friend's shit?" He looked at her confused. "Mel, where is all her shit? You two are done."

He laughed, "Ha, she's so pathetic she can't even do this herself? Alright, well when you can get her here I'll give her shit to you."

"Nope, not how this works. You're going to give me all her shit", she grabbed a beer can closest to her, "Or I'm going to dump this all over your shit system."

He set his joint down, walking up to her. She didn't even look slightly intimidated. "Back off little bitch, I-"

"Yeah, I know you have no problem hitting women. But, would you hit a pregnant girl? I mean, are you that pathetic?" He slapped her hard across the face.

Bellamy gritted his teeth together. About to punch this fucker in the face. But he looked at Clarke first and she wasn't even backing down, she looked at the ground and laughed. She laughed. She just kept laughing at his face while he looked at her like she was insane. She dumped the can of beer on his stereo system and threw the empty can at his chest.

"I'll ask again, where is Mel's stuff?"

He saw Dax's hands ball up into fist's.

"Bitch...That was brand new."

"Do you actually know any other insults besides 'Bitch'?" She was pushing his buttons. And it was working. She slid her hand into her purse, he pushed her against the wall. Her hand came out of her purse holding a knife against him. He stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. Both guy's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"I'll ask for the final fucking time. Where. Is. Melanie's. Stuff?"

He pointed at a shoe box on the desk. She didn't move, so Bellamy did. He opened the box to find playboy's

"Dude..." Once he moved the magazines he found Melanie's license, credit cards, and other belongings.

"Her shit is in the bedroom in a girly bag." Bell walked down the hall to gather the rest of her stuff. "You can't hold me hostage, it's illegal."

"Self-defence is perfectly legal." She motioned for him to sit on the couch. And yelled at her friend, "You get it all?"

"Uh, I think so." She handed him the knife so she could check herself.

After she got all of Melanie's belongings, she put it by the door. Grabbing her knife back, she put it in her purse and held her hand out. "Alright, car keys?"

Dax sat there doing nothing. She huffed a laugh, looking back at Bellamy. "You'd think he'd learn." She punched him directly in the nose, causing him to hold the now broken, bleeding appendage.

"Over there!" He pointed at a small bowl by the door.

"Ah. Thank you." She gestured at his nose, "You might want to get that looked at."

They grabbed her friend's things and went back out to her pick-up. They both got in, driving to his house. Not a word was said on the way. When she parked in his driveway he finally spoke up.

"So...that was..."

"You are terrible at forming complete sentences." She observed.

He chuckled at her tone, "Sorry. I don't know whether to say it was cool that you defended your friend like that or that is was badass how you can take care of yourself or if you're crazy."

She _giggled_ at his face. It was a mix between astonishment and amusement with a genuine smile.

"I'd go with all of the above." He still didn't get out, they just sat there. "I-"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He interrupted her, leaving her mouth open. The same look he had before was now on her face.

"Uh..."

"I've actually wanted to go out for a while, but...uh...well like you said, I kinda fuck up and sleep with my sister's friends more than I should."

"Well technically I said you were a fuck up, not you do fuck up, but that's not the point..." she mumbled to herself. He laughed at her

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd want to now..."

"Um, sure. You sure this _isn't_ just because you found out about...?" She moved her hand around her stomach.

"No. This just gives me an excuse to ask you." He smirked. She smiled back.

"Sure, I'd really like to go out sometime." He finally got out and left her with a smile.

As soon as she was about to pull out of the driveway, Octavia blocked her. She hit her head on the headrest of her seat.

"Fuck..." She didn't have the energy for this now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my lord, this chapter feels so fucking rushed and there are probably all kinds of typos but I just remembered that I hadn't updated in actually _forever_ so I whipped this up super fucking quick. Hope you like it, I will be going back and editing probably all the chapters I have so far to make them..well better...and less cringy. I'd do it now but it's 7:45 AM and I haven't slept _at all_ and I have a driving test in a couple hours so...Yeah. Read, review, and reflect...I guess...**

 **Edit: I passed my drivers test. PSA: don't take a driving test sleep deprived, that's just a safety thing.**

* * *

 _As soon as she was about to pull out of the driveway, Octavia blocked her. She hit her head on the headrest of her seat._

 _"Fuck..." She didn't have the energy for this now._

* * *

Octavia came and tapped on her window while her head was still against the wheel, making Clarke jerk back. She rubbed the back of her neck while she rolled down the window.

"Yeah?"

"You said we'd talk after I got off. I'm off. Let's talk." Clarke _really_ couldn't do this right now.

"Can-"

"You fucked my brother, didn't you?" Octavia Blake, blunt and straight to the point.

Honestly, in any other situation, Clarke would've denied it, but she's pregnant and it's more likely to be Bellamy's than it is Finn's. So really, she's gonna find out.

"Yeah and now I'm pregnant." She has no idea what made it seem like she was being sarcastic but that's how her friend takes it.

"Ok, sorry, you just had to say no." She starts to walk away to unblock Clarke's car. Clarke, already committed to making her best friend hate her as soon as possible, gets out to follow her.

"No, Octavia, I'm being serious. I had sex with Bellamy and now I'm pregnant."

The brunette stops.

"What?" It sounds less like a question and more like a statement and yeah, Clarke already regrets being born. "Are you fucking joking right now?"

Clarke's hearing kind of disappears, replaced by a ringing when Octavia starts to yell and rant at her, but she already knows the gist of what she's saying. It's what the girl has been preaching for years. Bellamy was getting out. He was getting out of this shitty town, he was thinking of applying to some colleges. He wasn't moving across the country like his sister had wanted him to, but he was far enough away that Octavia wouldn't be able to just pop in any time. Bellamy was getting out and now Clarke had thrown those plans in the fucking trash. She'd doomed him here. It was her fault.

The ringing goes down when Bellamy comes out of the house, trying to calm his sister down.

"O, O, O stop- Stop it, I'm going to-"

"Follow through. That's what you better be doing. You're not fucking staying here. I don't care if you got her pregnant- hell I don't care if you've somehow fallen in love with her, you're fucking leaving."

"O, I can't just-"

"Yeah, you can. You are getting out, Bell. You're not missing that chance over some...some..." She struggled to find the words to describe Clarke, a person who had been her best friend until recent events.

"Octavia I-"

"Go." Both Blakes looked at Clarke like she was crazy.

"What? Clarke I can't-"

"Yeah, you can. Go. Move like you're supposed to. I'm not gonna keep you trapped here because you knocked me up. Seriously, I'm not a fucking monster. Octavia, unblock me, I want to go home."

"Clarke-"

"Bell, let her go, she made her fucking choice." Well, there goes a lifetime of friendship. Octavia walked away to get in her car.

"Clarke, you can't seriously think I'd-"

"Bellamy, you need to move. You need to get out of this fucking town where you'll never amount to anything. Seriously, you're smart, go to college or something. Do something more than stay stuck in a shitty town because you made a mistake."

His entire body deflates at her words, "Clarke..."

It's some kind of plea, but there are no more words.

"Get out skank!" Octavia yells from where she's braked by the curb. Even she winces at her choice of words.

"Clarke..." He pleads again.

"Bye Bell," She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in her car and driving back to her place.

Well, first a quick stop at Baskin Robins then her place. When she gets there her mom's car is in the driveway.

She walks in to find Raven and Melanie trapped on the couch while her mother lectures them on none other than teen pregnancy.

"I kid you not, there was a girl, no older than fifteen, in labor in the waiting room right before I left. I swear, they keep getting younger and younger," _Seventeen young enough for you mom?_ She asks in her head. "Oh, Clarke, just the person I was looking for."

"Why...?" Skeptical of her mother immediately.

"Well, I- Wait, what on God's green Earth are you wearing?" She pauses to look down at herself finding that she has no bra on and was still in her tiny pajamas.

"Oh, uh pajamas?"

"Yes, but why the hell did you go out of the house in them? You know what, never mind. I know why and it's exactly why I was looking for you."

She winces, automatically knowing this has to have something to do with Dax.

"Oh?"

"Some boy came in with a broken nose a few minutes before my shift ended. Know anything about that?" Her eyebrows arched in a way that let Clarke know she already had the answer.

"No, that's crazy. I can't believe that happened _right_ before you had to leave. Absolutely insane..."

"Nice try. I do believe he said something about a 'crazy blonde bitch with her boyfriend pulling a knife on him'. Now, shall we try again? Know anything about that?"

"No?" She tried, scratching the back of her neck. The eyebrows raised, eyes narrowed, mouth pursed. Clarke let out a sigh. "Mel, Rae, go up to my room, I'll be up in a few."

"On it." Both ran up the stairs, best they could, to escape the situation.

"Alright, I had a very fair reason for doing it."

"Is that right?"

"He beats the shit out of his girlfriend and basically keeps her prisoner."

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?" God Clarke didn't want to do it, she didn't want to drag her friend into this, but she had to.

"Upstairs, sitting on my bed."

Her mother dropped her arms that had come to cross in front of her chest. "What."

"Mel. You might've noticed the split lip and bruised face?" She already knew that Abby had noticed no such thing, too focused on herself and her own stories.

"Why didn't she-" get help. That was how her mother wanted to finish the sentence, but she didn't.

"She did. By coming here. I just took it into my own hands when things got too _out of hand_."

"And you thought pulling a knife on him and breaking his nose _wasn't_ 'out of hand'?" An incredulous look crossed Abby's face.

"He did slap me, push me against a wall and call me a bitch." She offered like it was a fair argument.

"That gave you no right-" She decided that _fuck it, today is a disappointing-the-people-who-love-me kind of day_.

"Also I'm pregnant and I'm not completely sure who the father is." That left her mother speechless with her eyes bugging out of her head.

Clarke took the lull as a chance to escape. She ran upstairs and locked the door, grabbing her huge duffle bag and beginning to pack.

"I take this to mean I'm getting two new residents at Casa Dé Reyes?" Raven asked, starting to help pack.

"Yeah." Clarke agreed, not bothering to even try arguing. She knew they had both already heard the entire conversation.


End file.
